panta cat
by spaghettinoodles
Summary: this story contains panta cats, enjoy, or not


The Magical Panta Cat

February 24, 2019

On one mystical day, this cat, named "Lucille" was a panta cat. Lucille wasn't just any normal panta cat. Lucille was a magical panta cat, do you know what's so "magical" about Lucille? It's that Lucille is a magical cat that grants wishes, but whenever you say Lucille is a genie cat, he gets triggered, IMMEDIATELY triggered. Anyway, on with the story, Lucille wakes up from a long nap. Lucille yawns and his stomach growls. Lucille gets off of his magical cat bed and then goes off to his fridge. He opens it. Nothing is in there. Lucille has a tear dropping down from his eye. _I have to go to that messy market again?! Why can't Kokichi go instead of me? Oh right, he is too busy kissing the floor… Weirdo. At least he has a friend kissing the floor with him. I should go get my floating couch out now, to get over there. _Lucille thought. Lucille sticks out his paw, a magic plastic kitty paw appears. Lucille thinks of a word(s), _BIBBITY BOPPITY BOO! _ The floating couch appears, Lucille hops onto it. He surfs the air, so quickly that he bumped into the door. Lucille backs away slowly. Then he opens the door. After flying to the market, he arrives. Lucille enters into the kitty pet door, it leads into a whole different place, the Kitty Market. Lucille continues to surf his floating couch over to the Food isle. He quickly stacks his cart with panta chips and pantaroni. He races to the cashier, but someone gets ahead of him. He gets triggered but stays quiet. Then he let his anger out and scratched her. She cried and turned to Lucille. She said, "Why'd you do that?! Now my fur is ruined!" Apparently cats were watching, infact, everycat was. Lucille responded, "S-sorry.. I'm Lucille Ouma.. C-could we be friends? I was just in a hurry to get back to my house.. I didn't mean to scratch you.." The cat says, "Ugh, it's fine. I'm Junki Enoshima, the Queen of all Danganronpa cats!" _She doesn't deserve to be Queen with that attitude… But whatever.. Isn't she famous for her strawberry blonde fur too? Ehh.. Whatever.. _Lucille thought. Junki Enoshima blushes, "W-what are you staring at!" Lucille answers, "How bad your personality/attitude is, that's what I'm thinking about." Junki is speechless and just places her groceries onto the cashier thingy. _Serves her right. _Lucille thought. After the catshier is done with cashing/recording Junki's groceries and pawney, Junki takes the grocery bag and stammers out the door. Lucille did all of the things she did, then left. Surprisingly, Junki was waiting outside for Lucille. _Odd.. _Lucille thought. Junki says sorry to Lucille, he forgave her. Then Junki invited Lucille over to her Kastle. Junki forgot that her butler had left, and she didn't say to wait for her. Junki cries out loud, "Waaah! Why isn't Servant Kaito heree!" Lucille answers, "Maybe you forgot to tell him to stay and wait for you. I can take you on my floating couch. Just give me the directions and I'll surf you there." Junki blushes, "A-alright!" Lucille hops onto the floating couch, "C'mon! Hop on." Junki hops onto the floating couch. Lucille says "Hold on!" Junki places her paws slowly onto the edge of the couch. The floating couch read Junki's mind and zoomed right over to the Kastle. The Kastle guards are like, "Junki! What are you doing on a stranger's floating couch!" The guards gasp, "Is that Lucille Ouma?! Why are you with him? His owner is Kokichi Ouma, a fellow non-enemy of Junko!" Junki responds, "Servant Kaito wasn't there to drive me back to the Kastle! He is my friend, I met him at the Kitty Market. He is a non-enemy! How amazing! So I won't have to leave him." Guard Korekiyo says, "Well, you might regret it once Junko sees you with him.. Just come in." They enter the Kastle. They asked where Junko is. Korekiyo answered, "Queen Junko is in her royal bedroom." So then they went up the stairs and into Junko's room. They saw Junko having a beauty sleep so they went into Junki's room. They stood inside Junki's room, Lucille asks, "Wow, you're just a cat and you have a whole room to yourself?" She nodded. Then they just stood in silence, they got randomly very close.

THE END?

(yes because I took so long to finish this, and I'm lazy)


End file.
